1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to compositions useful as a carrier for transdermal compositions. These compositions are also useful, in combination with active agents, in the treatment of skin diseases, skin injuries, chronic skin conditions and the like, The transdermal compositions of the present invention are directed to products formed by the reaction of combinations of a quaternary ammonium salt, a fatty acid, a fatty alcohol, a nitrogenous base and a monoglyceride.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The design of a composition which, when applied in combination with an active agent, to treat various skin diseases, skin injuries, chronic skin conditions and the like is complex due to the necessity of insuring delivery of the active agent to the proper place on or below skin, providing proper permeation into the skin and providing the desired physical separation, if any, of the composition from the skin surface. A desirable transdermal composition topically delivers medicinal active agent or agents to the dermally affected portions of the body; provides necessary nutrients and building block precursors; promotes normal and/or healing microbial activity at the site of the skin to be treated yet inhibits outside infections caused by external pathogenic bacterial or viruses; and, optimally, modifies electrical charged density in and around the portion of the skin to be treated so as to attract biologically provided nutrients and building block precursors to the site which may have a deficient blood supply.
The above remarks establish the difficulty of designing compositions for transdermal use which meet all of the above requirements of an efficient transdermal composition. However, the problem is multiplied when it is appreciated that the cost of preparing a wide range of effective compositions which meet all of these requirements for all skin conditions is quite imposing. That is, the requirement to meet all of the aforementioned requirements is a function of the skin condition to be treated or the skin malady to be prevented. The requirements of meeting all of the aforementioned conditions depend on the specific condition to be treated or prevented. Thus, a composition which meets all of the requirements mentioned above in the case of a burnt skin may not be effective to meet all of the requirements when a skin irritation is to be treated. In those cases totally different compositions may be utilized. Thus, the costs of providing a wide range of compositions suitable for transdermal compositions is imposing.
The above remarks establish the need in the art for efficient transdermal compositions that may be utilized to prepare a composition for transdermal utilization which can be adjusted by minor additions or subtractions to provide a “universal transdermal composition.” It is thus apparent that there is a strong need in the art for a new class of compositions useful for transdermal application which meets all of the requirements for skin treatment and malady prevention without undue expense due to the requirement for a whole plurality of different components.